Your Little Secret
by zefron-zefroff
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander have a chance meeting in the woods and it's love at first sight! *Author previously named HuskerChick*
1. Your Little Secret

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any Harry Potter characters, or any Harry Potter plot lines and/or references. J.K. Rowling owns it all!_

_Luna Lovegood's Point of View_

Luna Lovegood sat on the banks of the Mediterranean Sea with her father by her side. Xenophilius Lovegood had his binoculars up to his face, in search of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Luna's binoculars were resting beside her.

She had asked to go return to their campsite long ago, despite how much she would love to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. The sun had set long ago. She had fallen asleep a few times already, but her father had woken her up every time. He wanted her to be there when he discovered the mysterious creature.

Luna turned to face her father.

"May I please return to the camp now, father?" Luna asked. She didn't expect that he would say yes, but she had to ask.

"Shhh!" Xenophilius told his daughter. "Luna, darling, please be quiet."

Luna turned back to facing the sea.

The moon was high in the sky when Luna decided to return to the camp on her own. She stood up quietly not to disturb her father. After brushing the wet grass off from the back of her legs and grabbing her cloak and binoculars, she set off.

The nights were getting colder and colder, so Luna pulled her cloak tighter around herself. She tread light on her feet, walking quickly so she could make it back to her campsite and start a fire.

"Lumos," Luna said. Her wand tip lit up to guide the way.

She tried to hide her wand a underneath her cloak as much as possible in case any Muggles were to walk by.

"Excuse me," a man's voice said from behind one of the thickets.

Luna quickly extinguished her wand's light before answering.

"Yes?" she asked the unknown man.

"Might I ask you what you are trying to hide underneath your cloak?" The man, who looked about Luna's age, walked out from the trees to her left.

Luna put her wand in one of the pockets in her cloak before bringing both hands out in a surrender gesture.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luna said. She was trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then how about I take a guess at it?" He asked. Luna didn't object, so he continued speaking. "But first," he said, "my name is Rolf Scamander."

_Scamander. Where have I heard that name before?_ Luna asked herself.

"My guess," Rolf continues, "is that your little secret hiding inside your cloak, is a wand."

Luna vigorously shook her head.

"And another thing, too. The cloak is an interesting fashion statement," Rolf said. Luna looked him in the eyes. Something was familiar about his face. "And as you might have noticed, I am wearing a cloak too."

Now that she was paying attention, he _was_ wearing a cloak.

"Cloaks aren't worn much anymore. Only a select few still wear them. And do you know who those people are?" Luna just stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Witches and Wizards." Luna could have ran away back to her father there and then, but that would only give her away more.

"People like you," Rolf said. "And people like me." Rolf reached into his cloak and pulled out his own wand. Luna's eyes widened.

Luna was about to reach in and pull out her own wand, but she decided against it.

"There's no such thing as wizards," Luna tried to say matter-of-factly. It didn't sound very convincing.

"We both know that's not true," Rolf said. "Accio Wand!" Luna's wand jumped out from her cloak and flew into Rolf's.

Luna's mouth opened, but no words came out. She tried to speak, but her throat was dry.

"You're Rolf Scamander!" Luna said.

"Yes," Rolf said.

"You must be related to Newt Scamander!" Luna said.

"Ah. Newt Scamander is my grandfather. But," Rolf said, "now that you know who I am, I must know who you are. What might your name be?"

Luna felt that she could trust him more now than she could before he was just another random wizard. "Luna Lovegood."

"I've heard of you as well," Rolf said.

"May I please leave now?" Luna asked.

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to see if you were a witch. Goodbye, Luna Lovegood." Rolf turned around and walked back into the trees. His footsteps soon died out.

After Luna was sure that Rolf was gone, she turned and continued walking in the direction of her campsite.

Rolf had stopped her not far from her campsite, so she made it there not long after.

Her father still had not returned when she reached camp, so she lit a fire and sat down on a log near the fire pit.

All she could think about was Rolf. He really was beautiful, with his wavy blond hair that rested just above his shoulders. You could really get lost in his eyes, and had there not been the element of fear earlier, she probably would have. She wished that she hadn't left him so suddenly, and that she had gotten to know him better. She thought about him for too long, and started to slip into sleep.

_Rolf Scamander's Point of View_

Rolf could not forget about Luna's unmistakable beauty. She was like him; a naturalist. She didn't lack bravery, who else would stand up to Voldemort and his men? She was a witch, too.

He stopped walking when he heard her footsteps. He turned around. Through some of the trees, he could see Luna's silhouette against the pale moonlight. He stepped behind a tree so that she wouldn't see him. She walked right by him, so she hadn't heard him. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to be out for a little while longer, so he followed Luna.

He followed Luna until she reached a clearing that Rolf assumed to be her campsite. She knelt down next the fire pit. She pulled out her wand and a spark flew out of her wand and into the fire pit. She then stowed her wand inside her cloak and sat down next to the fire. He waited for her to do something, but she sat there watching the flames dance within their boundaries. He circled around the site so that he was at an angle where he could see her face. The shadows flickered around the lines and curves of her face. She really was beautiful.

Her blond hair lay down her back very naturally, and she wore the strangest expression on her face. Her silver eyes had a far away look that Rolf found very attractive. Her lips were in an almost-smile. Luna wore midnight blue robes with a picture of an animal that was unknown to him embroidered on the bottom.

Rolf decided to go and talk to her, but before he could go, he saw her lay down on the log. Her arms were underneath her head in replacement of a pillow. It could not have been comfortable. He walked quietly not to wake her. When he reached Luna, he gently put his arms under her knees and back and picked her up. He paused to make sure that she didn't wake up before he continued on. He ducked into her tent and laid her down on one of the beds. He pulled the covers up on her and left for the door. He turned around for one last look at her sleeping face before closing the tent door behind him.

_A/N: What do you think? I decided that there weren't enough Luna/Rolf stories in Fanfiction, and I was thinking lately how Luna and Rolf met, and that is how this story came to be! This story will most likely be multiple chaptered. Please Rate and Review!_

_HuskerChick_


	2. Walking Through the Woods

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any Harry Potter characters, or any Harry Potter plot lines and/or references. J.K. Rowling owns it all!_

_Luna Lovegood's Point of View_

Luna woke up from the most wonderful dream. In it, she found the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Her and Xenophilius were near the Mediterranean, and one just flew out of the water. It stood still for them to pet it and play with it, until later when it rode back into the sea. It was highly unrealistic, but it _was_ a dream.

Something felt off. She looked around, and she was in the tent. She could have sworn that she had fallen asleep outside. She quickly dismissed the thought, thinking that her father had brought her inside.

She stood up and walked outside. A fire was started in the fire pit, but Xenophilius was absent. Luna over to the campfire and sat down on the ground next to the fire. A bowl filled to the brim with assorted berries and fruits that could be found in the area, and a note from her father saying that if she wanted to join him, he would be at the same location that he was the day before.

Luna picked up one of the more exotic fruits from the bowl and bit into it. She was debating on if she should join her father or not. Of course she would want to be there when he found one. But if it went on for as long as it did yesterday, that was another issue.

After thinking briefly on it, Luna decided that it would be best to join her father. After all, it was the reason that she joined her father on this trip. So after finishing off her breakfast and putting out the fire, she set off to meet her father.

The path was very overgrown from lack of use, but it was still visible to Luna. Her feet had walked this path enough times in the past month that they were able to walk the way without her having to tell them.

Her hand reached inside of her peach cloak and closed around her wand. This thing had caused her so much trouble yesterday. Had that person been a Muggle, everything would have ended differently.

The entire way, her mind was occupied by Rolf. He was such a gentlemen to her. She wondered whether or not she was going to see him again. It wasn't really as if it mattered. He really was just another stranger. Well, just another stranger who happened to be a wizard. And if he was anything like his grandfather …

Apparently, Luna wasn't paying attention, and she tripped over something. She instinctively put her hands out to protect her face. Her hands slapped the dirt painfully, so she retracted them, thus causing her to hit her face harshly. She cried out in pain, but no tears came. One of her hands fell limp.

Luna was trying to numb out the pain in her head long enough to inspect her other injuries. She tried to lift her wrist, but pain seared through her wrist. She cried out in pain once again. It was probably broken.

She reached up for her face with the hand that was not hurt. There was a gash on her cheek that had blood falling, and a bump forming on her head. She knew that head injuries bled a lot, and that they were usually not as bad as they looked, but this one still hurt terribly.

She withdrew her wand and tried to remember any spells to numb the pain or mend broken bones, but she came up with nothing.

The pain was beginning to overtake her body. Any other thought was squelched from her mind as the pain ate away at her body.

"Help!" Luna cried out to anyone who might hear her. No one responded.

She decided that it would be best if she continued on her way, because her father would probably know something that might help.

Luckily, her legs weren't damaged other than the minor scrapes, so they carried her rather quickly.

Luna found it harder and harder to find the path. Eventually, there was no path at all to follow, and her pain was worsening. She reached into her battered cloak for her wand to check the direction, but there was no wand.

"Oh no," Luna said before she fell onto the forest floor in unconsciousness.

_A/N: Oh My! A cliff hanger! Not much to say about this chapter. Just Review. Please._

_HuskerChick_


	3. No Ordinary Stick

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any Harry Potter characters, or any Harry Potter plot lines and/or references. J.K. Rowling owns it all!_

_Rolf Scamander's Point of View: Earlier in Time_

Walking through the woods was always an enjoyable experience. Everything moved at a slower pace than the city. And being surrounded by nature was calming for the mind. Rolf was looking at the ground for any interesting life forms, but something else caught his eye. A light brown stick was lying on the dirt floor, but that was not what caught Rolf's eye. It was creating small sparks, which meant one thing. That this stick was not in fact a stick, but a magical wand.

Rolf picked it up for inspection. This was not the first time that he had held this wand, that was certain. This wand was Luna's wand.

It was very dangerous for a witch to leave her wand somewhere that Muggles might see it. Rolf knew that it wasn't likely that Luna would have left her wand there on purpose. He figured that something bad had happened to Luna. There was no easy way to find a witch, so he would have to do it the Muggle way. He decided to start by going to her campsite and tracing her steps.

It took him a little while to find it, but eventually he did. She appeared to have traveled south based on the tracks in the dirt. It was harder to follow her tracks once she entered the tree thickets, but not impossible. After what Rolf assumed was a mile of walking, Rolf saw a large rock in the path. He looked down, and saw a large print in the dirt path. He knelt down to look closer at it. It didn't necessarily look like a girl, but it might be. Something else looked strange about it. There was blood everywhere around it.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" Rolf said. Luna was hurt.

He whipped out his wand faster than he ever had before, and said a very uncommon spell. It was one that permitted you to track the DNA and lead you to where that person, in this case Luna, was located.

Out of his wand sprouted a pale pink sphere that was supposed to lead him to Luna. It lead him forward for another few meters, until it slanted off of the path. Straying from the path was of course very dangerous, but he followed it all the same. The ball was leading Rolf so far off, that eventually he was going back in the direction of camp.

Rolf was shocked at how far Luna had walked with whatever injury she had gotten from falling. It was another mile before, in the distance, the pink ball faded. That meant that it had found who he was looking for. He ran over to where the ball once was. Down beneath it was Luna's broken body.

He knelt down beside her. She didn't look to be conscious. His eyes first focused on the large, deep gash on her cheek. He ripped off a part of his cloak and pressed it to the wound to help absorb the blood. Her skin was still a semi-normal color, which meant that she hadn't lost too much blood yet. But she would soon.

His eyes then found the black and blue welt forming on her temple. Rolf was shocked that she hadn't passed out before she did.

The cloth that was up against her cheek soon needed replacement, so he took off his cloak entirely and laid put it on to help the bleeding. He then looked around at the surrounding plant life for any healing herbs.

This forest provided a wide variety of herbs, luckily. That was why he had come here in the first place. He found the ones that he needed quickly.

He plucked a small green plant from the soil. To the untrained eye, this plant would look like a weed. But it was in fact the best herb for skin wounds.

He crushed it in the palm of his hand, and then sprinkled it on her wound. He turned away to look for more. Not far from his feet, there was a small patch of them, which he cleared out. They were soon crushed and on Luna's face.

She didn't stir, but the blood was slowly lessening until there was none leaving the gash. It was still there, though.

There wasn't much that he could do for the bump, except give her a couple of leaves that lessened the headache.

He decided that it was best if he brought her back to his camp so that he could give her some better medical treatment.

He carefully picked her up. When she was safely in his arms, she moved. She snuggled her head on his shoulder. Though her tense muscles showed pain, the smile that was on her face showed happiness.

_Luna Lovegood's Point of View: Only a Few Minutes Earlier_

Everything was pain. But then it was lifting, as though a blanket was slowly being peeled from her skin. Blood stopped rushing to her head. Her headache was almost gone.

The ground was no longer beneath her, and she felt a warmth around her body like never before. She only felt this kind of warmth when she was hugging Father.

She adjusted her head until something soft was underneath it, like a pillow. A light smile grew on her battered face.

_A/N: Not too many comments on this chapter from me. Only that I've decided that instead of super long chapters that exceed 2,000 words as I've done in my other stories, I will do shorter, yet more frequent chapters. Please Review my story!_

_HuskerChick_


	4. With Love, Luna

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any Harry Potter characters, or any Harry Potter plot lines and/or references. J.K. Rowling owns it all!_

_Rolf Scamander's Point of View_

Today was officially the last time that Rolf would ever complain about carrying equipment through the woods. Luna was much heavier than any objects that Rolf had ever had to carry for great distances, not that he minded much. Sure, she was heavy, but he was saving her life, and some things are worth the work.

Rolf stumbled over roots and rocks frequently, but had to regain his balance quickly for fear of dropping Luna.

Luna showed almost no signs of life the entire 3 kilometer walk back to his camp. But, other that the occasional shift or sigh, she was motionless.

Rolf made it to the camp after forty minutes, which was good time. He quickly went into his tent and laid Luna down on his bed. He then removed the hastily made bandages that were around her wounds. Both of the major wounds had an accelerated healing time, thanks to the herbs. The bump on her head was still as large as ever, but it was no longer throbbing. And the hole in her cheek was almost gone.

Rolf hated to wake her, but he thought that it would be best if she woke up now, rather than later. So he brought out some smelling salts from a drawer nearby. She woke up thirty minutes later.

"Father?" Luna asked. Her eyes looked far away from this world.

"How are you feeling?" Rolf asked her with concern.

Luna's eyes snapped into focus at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "Rolf!"

"Stay relaxed," Rolf said softly. "Does anything hurt?"

"Where are we?" Luna demanded. Her voice was hard, but her expression showed gratefulness.

"At my camp. I will return you to your camp as soon as I think that you're stable," Rolf told her.

Luna was wise. Instead of getting up and insisting that she was good to go, she laid back down on the bed.

"What happened to me?" she asked wearily.

"You tripped on a large stone. I don't know what you hit your head on, though," he said. He reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a cloth that had an unpleasant odor to it. He returned to Luna, and laid the cloth on the welt that was forming.

She closed her eyes. Rolf returned to gathering herbs that might help Luna and cleaning up some of the other medical equipment. Rolf assumed that Luna was asleep.

He was about to go out on a hunt for more exotic plants when he heard Luna sit up. He turned around so that he was facing her.

"How did you find me?" she asked him.

"Well, how else do you find someone?" Rolf asked. "You follow their trail."

Luna just looked at him with a glossy stare. It was a few minutes before she answered.

"Well, I'm glad you found me." Rolf turned away to hide his smile.

"Anyway, I'll be out. Please don't overwork yourself. And if you want to take a walk, don't go far, please," Rolf said.

Luna just turned over in the bed. Rolf took that as an okay for him to leave.

_Luna Lovegood's Point of View_

Luna waited until she was sure that Rolf was gone to get up. She searched around in Rolf's tent until she found her cloak and wand. She looked around again for a piece of paper and a pencil. On the paper, she wrote Rolf a note.

_Dear Rolf Scamander,_

_I thank you very dearly for saving my life. I could not have asked for a better person to have found me. But I must be getting back to Father, he must be wondering why I have not joined him yet. I very much hope that this was not the last time that I will see you._

_With Love,_

_Luna_

Luna placed the note on the bed before putting on her cloak and leaving the tent. She looked back at the tent once she reached the trees, debating on whether or not it was best for her to leave. After all, she did still have an injury. Luna was tempted to go back and pretend that she was never going to leave, but she turned and left before that feeling took over.

Luckily, Luna's sense of direction was not messed up when she fell, so she found the camp easily. She was so exhausted that when she reached the camp, she went directly into her tent and collapsed on her bed.

_A/N: Would you look at this? Another update! I won't be updating until at least next Wednesday, because my parents are going on vacation and I'm staying home, without computer access, let alone Fanfiction, so don't expect another chapter. I'm hoping to wrap up this story in the next chapter, by the way._

_HuskerChick_


	5. Twelve Weeks Later

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any Harry Potter characters, or any Harry Potter plot lines and/or references. J.K. Rowling owns it all!_

_Twelve Weeks Later, Back Home in London_

_Rolf Scamander's Point of View_

Rolf could not get Luna out of his mind. She had left. Rolf still couldn't figure out why she had done that. He had looked everywhere for her back in the forest, but her and her father must have left before he found their campsite. When he returned to London, he tried his hardest to find Luna's address, but it was unavailable.

Rolf knew that he had only known her for a couple of days, but he thought that he loved her. Now, every girl with blonde hair looked like Luna. The one that was standing next to the old bookstore in Diagon Alley looked exactly like her.

Rolf did a double take. That girl didn't just _look_ like Luna, she _was_ Luna. She was looking much better than before, but time had probably healed the wound. She didn't seem to have noticed that he was looking at her yet.

Rolf decided that he was going to go and talk to her. He took long, purposeful strides over to where Luna was. He reached out his hand and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Rolf!" Luna said. "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. But I think that I am the one that should be asking that question," he said.

"Oh, I've been quite well. Thanks again for saving me." Luna looked down at her feet.

"It really was nothing." Rolf paused. "Why did you leave?"

She continued looking down. "Well… I don't know," she said. "I couldn't stay. I've overstayed my welcome. I couldn't stay any longer, I-"

Rolf grabbed her shoulders. "Luna! You were hurt! How could you have left."

Luna looked up from the floor, and burst into tears. Rolf didn't know what else to do but pull Luna into a hug. She pushed her face into Rolf's shoulder to dry her tears.

"I just couldn't stay." Her voice was muffled from Rolf's robe.

"It's okay now," Rolf said. He looked down on her. "Because I love you."

Luna looked up at Rolf in shock. For a second, Rolf thought that she didn't feel the same way.

"That's okay," Luna said, "because I love you too."

**The End**


	6. Hasta la Vista

Dear Readers,

Finished with **YOUR LITTLE SECRET**! Kind of a short story, but I liked it. The story of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander is an uncommon story. And unlike my other story, **WHEN THE WAR IS OVER**, I wrote this one for my enjoyment. I do hope to publish some other stories, hopefully for Harry Potter, but maybe for some other categories as well. Please read some of my other stories as well, because hits have been down lately, and I'm loosing my Fanfiction spirit. But thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my stories! I look forward to seeing you again in my next stories!

Love,

HuskerChick


End file.
